Darkness
Video Trivia *V.K. was short for Vanros Kloud. **Vanros Kloud is a Taiwanese pianist, who has many of his compositions in Deemo. *This is the shortest song in Chapter 4. *This song is the only song in Cytus which requires 4 fingers to tap four notes at the same time. That part is towards the end of the song in hard mode. *Another song that used to have a 4-note group is Sacred (alternating 2 note to 2 note) , however the old chart for Sacred was replaced with a new one that did not have a 4-group note. *In version 3.0, Darkness' sound track missed out the piano section at the end. It was added in version 3.0.2. *This is the only V.K. song with vocals in all songs used for the games Rayark Games has made. *Its difficulty on Easy was increased by 2 after 4.5 *xcanner made the cover art for this song (nice abs jkjk). See here: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Cytus-Song-Cover-Illustrations-by-Me-380782409 Lyrics (Violins) Take me down. What you wanna do babe, it's on you. (X2) Check the mic and make sure it sounds right, boy. Yeah. (Instrumental+Vocals) Gonna walk around man, who the hell are you? (Instrumental+Vocals) Go around down, people try to hit down. Don't you know, that's true, don't you know (Instrumental) Are you ready for this? (X3) (Violins+Piano) (Rap) People in the middle of athlete wanna bump in everybody who just say that people's not gonna be the trump. For the people in the middle of athlete wanna bump in everybody who just say that people's not gonna be the trump. (X3) The Wikians Say... CookiesNWaffles: Sounds a bit awkward at the start, but get ready for some epicness and a fun song chart. Also, the 4-note group is after a 3-note group at the end, so be quick to catch it. The line is really fast. MrGZJcool: The scan line is quick, so watch that. Front parts are relatively easy, ending is really fast. DSZ9: As MrGZJcool says, the scan line is quite rapid. The start isn't really a problem until you reach the 3-note group right before the 4-group one. From there you might want to accelerate… slightly. Cindy Serenity: V.K is my fav. composer in Deemo, but this song...... this is a real demonic song: fast line, complicated notes at the ending. This song is..... too much... Semi-Squishy 3000: Hurray for four-taps! Man, this song's pretty hard. But it's mostly the end, so you may want to practice that part. WheatyTruffles: Not too difficult, but you'll definitely need to work on calming your muscles in your hands before going for the Master (if your hands feel like lead, you're doing it wrong). After this, work on your accuracy, especially in utilising your hands for the four-tap. One more piece of advice I have: try using one hand for the individual columns. By that, I mean when four double notes appear in a row on the left side of the screen, and then four more appear on the right side, use two fingers from one hand on the left column, and then alternate and use two fingers on the right hand for the next column. Do this correctly, and it will be MUCH easier than frantically moving your two hands between the columns. Minseo2000: This song used to have the fastest scroll speed prior to 4.0 so it isn't an easy song. Keep your fingers ready for the triple note and the quadruple note. Pit-Stain: Not hard at all (for me, that is). I always end up getting TP99.50. Here's for a hundred! Category:Songs Category:Songs With Vocals Category:Songs shorter than 2 minutes Category:Level 5 Songs Category:Level 8 Songs (Hard) Category:Chapter IV Songs Category:Miscellaneous Authors Category:Switched Songs Category:Songs With Triple + Note Groups Category:Remade Charts Category:Songs with Scan Line BPM x2 Category:Songs with changed Difficulty levels (Easy)